gran_skrea_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
An Unfinished Affair
" Local Legends tell of an apparition in the Yorkhill cemetery who begs citizens for help. I can start this quest by talking to Claudia in the Yorkhill cemetery. I must be able to defeat a level 18 enemy to complete this quest." Starting The Quest To start the quest head to Claudia in Yorkhill cemetery . Questline Premise You are greeted with some dialogue from Claudia. Following an explanation that she wants to pass over rather then being a ghost however she can't as she has some unfinished business to take care of. She also says that if you help she will show you the location of a treasure before she leaves. Her husband Tesco was killed by being thrown overboard in a storm (tempest) and she feels he is also a wondering sould. She will not be able to leave untill her love is given proper respite. She asks that you find her husbands remains which have been washed up on the eastern part of the island of the Watchtower Peninsula , and lay them to rest on the shoreline. "Just be careful of the crabs". Watchtower Peninsula After initial quest dialogue is complete head to East Agathos there you will find the Watchtower Peninsula for newer players be warned the area contains level 10 Crabs . Whilst the questline says the remains are near the tower if you listened carefully to claudia she mentions her husbands remians were eaten by these crabs. You will ened to kill the crabs to loot Tescos Remains . Once you have looted Tescos Remians double click the remains in your inventory an animation will play and a mount will apear near your character with a /say chat from Tesco which says "Thank you stranger..." your quest tracked now should update asking you to return to the Yorkhill cemetery to claim your reward. The Second Lover Once back at the cemetery Claudia will great you with " I sense my husband has been laid to rest. Thank you." When you ask about the reward she replies "Yes, you shall recieve the reward i mentioned. After you put my husband to rest." Obviously confused you question it and find out Tesco was Claudia's first husband however Wallace (Claudias second husband) is also tied to this world. Apparently Wallaces death came from being a drunk and after taking out an entire tavern in a fit of rage and drunkedness he died to a bear. Claudia asks you go to Oak Grove and call his name. Once in Oak Grove type (without quotation marks) "Wallace" in say chat. WARNING: After typing Wallace a level 18 Wallace will appear which will attack you straight away. Defeat Wallace and the quest line will update to return once again to Claudia. The Third Lover Now with Wallace laid to rest return to Claudia once again. You are greeted with "Thank you for setting Wallace at rest. I feel a weight has been lifted and my soul put at ease." You ask about the reward.... "Actually, i have one last favor to ask. I need you to help me in a matter involving my third husband." Apparently the third husband is a pirate and together they sailed the seas and were feared. Claudias third husband Marcus was killed by the gaurds and burried with the treasure. Claudia mentions that he is buried behind the spire and in a fit of rage she attached the gaurds who killed her as well. Claudia asks to move Marcuses remains to her plot so they can be together. Once your dialogue is complete you can find an Unmarked Grave North of Claudia (Literally a few steps away). Interact with it to pick up the remains. Return to Claudia and beside her there is a grave double click and your questline should update to speak to claudia and claim your reward. (again) Completing the Quest Speaking to Claudia once again she now greets you with. "Thank you. I've waited so long for this moment, to feel my love's embrace once more. Take whatever you like from my grave. I pray it serves you better than it did for me." and you now complete the quest bein awarded. *1500xp *1000 silver *Marcus's Cutlass *Claudia's Bracelet Category:Quests